


messages, gone astray

by lachesisgrimm (olga_theodora)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, ben "i hope this doesn't awaken something in me" solo, hints of pregnancy kink, reckless texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olga_theodora/pseuds/lachesisgrimm
Summary: Rose rose rose rose ROSE.Rose I can’t stand itRose he’s justJust murdering my ovariesOr, what happens when Rey accidentally texts her shiny new boyfriend instead of her best gal pal.





	messages, gone astray

**Author's Note:**

> So I read [On your mark, get set, BAKE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882876) by curiousniffin (very fun; go read it!) and was inspired to use their same set of prompts from the reylo_prompts 1000 word challenge. 
> 
> The original prompt: "Rey texts Rose in a panic, because she and Ben have only been on two dates and she's already mentally naming their future kids. 'Help me' she says, hoping Rose will snap her out of it. Instead Rose comes over with wine and a book of baby names." 
> 
> And the variant suggested by @A_O_3_T_A_D: "The messages go to Ben by mistake."

The moment Ben was out of sight Rey practically dove for her phone, nearly knocking over her drink in the process. Opening her messaging app, she began rapidly tapping out a series of fervent texts.

**Rose rose rose rose ROSE.**

**Rose I can’t stand it**

**Rose he’s just**

**Just murdering my ovaries**

**I’ve never dated anyone who reminded me so forcefully that I even have functioning ovaries**

**I might actually die if I never see him rocking our children to sleep**

**I just**

**THOSE ARMS**

**He could rock me in those arms**

**I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT THIS**

The tell-tale three dots briefly appeared, only to disappear a moment later.

**Rose I need advice before he gets back from the bathroom for the love of god**

Nothing, not even a flicker of an ellipsis.

**SRSLY I need you to save me before I do something unimaginably stupid like beg him to impregnate me on our second date**

**He’s the sweetest man I’ve ever met but I think he could fuck me into the mattress in the best way possible and I also want to pet his hair when he’s sad and punch anyone who is mean to him???**

**If you’re fucking Finn right now congratulations but just know that you have left me, your best friend, in dire need**

Rey forced herself to put away her phone rather than continue the battalion of desperate thirst texts. Grabbing a bread-stick, she ripped it in half. _I am a grown woman,_ she reminded herself, brushing crumbs off her fingers. _I am chill. I am VERY chill. I am perfectly capable of seducing a man and not making it weird._

Maybe. 

“Just don’t ask him if he wants to be a daddy,” she muttered to herself, the words blessedly obscured by the bite she had just taken. 

When Ben did return, it was with a slight furrow of his brow that Rey wanted to kiss away. “Problem?” she asked instead, keeping her seat, and he shook his head.

“No.” He considered her for a long moment, the furrow disappearing as his expression softened into something surprisingly _hopeful-_ and Rey, feeling her breath catch in her throat, leaned in. “Would you-”

His gaze flicked to the tables at either side of them, and he abruptly sat back in his chair with a low cough. “Would you like dessert?”

For the first time in her life, Rey did not want any fucking dessert.

She said yes anyway, because watching Ben Solo lick stray drops of chocolate sauce from his lower lip was practically porn.

\- - -

Ben walking her to her door without making a play to come inside had been charming on the first date. On the second, it was a struggle not to grab him by his shirt-front and drag him over the threshold. “I want to see you again,” Rey blurted out before he could say goodnight, only to immediately blush. “I… I like you a lot, Ben.”

The shy, pleased smile that Ben turned on her just further dampened her underwear. “I like you a lot, too.”

“So.”

“So maybe we check out that food festival downtown, tomorrow?” he asked, leaning against the door-frame.

“Figured out the way to my heart, have you?” 

“I like watching you eat.”

“You would be the first,” she replied dryly. “It’s a date, then.” And maybe another after that, and another after that, and…

“But I do need to ask you a question, if I may.” Ben’s tone- intimate, a little embarrassed- caught her mid-daydream, and Rey’s focus sharpened. “Because you’ll figure it out eventually, and I don’t want you thinking that I tried to… to hide it, or something.”

The initial pinpricks of dread settled in her chest. “What?” Rey asked guardedly, only a little soothed by the softness of his smile. 

“Is it terminal?” 

When she merely stared blankly at him he winced and began to hurriedly explain in a low voice, leaning in as if worried her neighbors would hear. “Bad joke, I know, but I got those texts and it was like a new and unexpected kink popped up out of nowhere. This vision of _you,_ pregnant with my baby, holding on to the headboard as-”

He broke off, a flush of pink covering his cheeks, and pulled his phone from his pocket. “Maybe I should have told you earlier,” he muttered as he held up the screen for her inspection, where every single one of her texts waited in their frank, barely punctuated glory. 

“Ah.” Rey swallowed, her throat tight. “I guess this is what I get for saving Rose as ‘Best Rose’.”

“As opposed to…?”

“Work Rose.” She blinked, mortification making her feel a little teary despite the fact that amazingly, ridiculously, he was apparently intrigued by her premature thoughts of onesies and diapers. “Who is a jerk.”

“So.” He put away his phone, and through a glimmer of tears she saw his hesitant smile. “If you think you can live until we’re both sure, I would really- _really_\- like to work toward me cradling our baby.” Ben bent nearly close enough to kiss, and continued in a confessional murmur, “I feel like I’ve been waiting for you.”

Rey’s laugh was uneven and born from sheer, cathartic relief. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Me, too.” She brushed away her tears, hoping that her eye makeup was more or less intact, and took in a steadying breath. “Would you like to come in?”

Ben’s expression brightened as he lifted one hand, palm cupping her cheek. His “Please” was paired with a questioning look, and- when she moved to bridge the gap, mouth curving into a smile- he kissed her then and there, reverent and sweet.

Nearly three years later he would kiss her even more reverently, their newborn daughter tucked safely in his arms, and her teasing “I survived the wait” would make him laugh so hard that baby Rosalind would wake with an indignant wail.


End file.
